Crucero pesado clase Acorazado
|envergadura = 116.5 metrosCalculated from planform illustration in The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels based on universally consistent length figure |altura = 129.7/123.3 metros (incluyendo/excluyendo el sensor de matriz inferior) |masa = |aceleracion = |mglt = 13 MGLT''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' |velatmos = |maniobravilidad = |motor = 6 motores de ionesThe Official Star Wars Fact File 89 |hipermotor = *Clase 2.0 *Respaldo Clase 18 |alcance = |sishiperimpulsor = |potenciasalida = Pico: ~1.93 × 1024 WEstimación basada en el enfrentamiento entre un DEI-I y cinco Acorazados de Rendili en El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura y una estimación previa de tres cruceros de este tipo que están siendo "presionados" contra un DEI. |energia = |escudo = 2.560 SBD |defensas = |casco = 1.216 RU |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion =Equipado |avionica = |comp = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Cañones láser cuádruples (20) *Turbolásers (10) *Cañones láser (10) *Cañón de iones (Número desconocido)En ERFO, los acorazados Katana de Bel Iblis tenían cañones de iones y los utilizaron en la batalla sobre Nueva Cov y la Escaramuza en Katana. El número no fue especificado Configuración Imperial mejorada:: *Cañones turbolásers (10) **5 en babor **5 en estribor *Cañónes turbolásers cuádruples (20) **6 en la proa **7 en babor **7 en estribor *Baterías turboláser(10) **5 en la proa **5 en la popa Modificación común: *Lanzador de ojivas (1) **Carga estándar: 25 misiles de concusión |complementos = *1+ lanzadera Modificaciones Imperiales comunes: *12 Cazas estelares TIE Flota Katana: *Transporte Personal Todo Terreno |muelle = 1+''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' |escape = Varias cápsulas de escapeProyecto Vuelo de Expansión menciona que los Acorazados están "bien equipados con cápsulas de escape"" |tripulación = *Tripulación: (16.113) *Artilleros (97) Variante de la [[Flota Katana|flota Katana]]: *Tripulación (2.200) |tripulacionmin = 9.000 |pasajeros = 3.000 soldados |carga = 9.000 toneladas métricas |sistemacarga = |abastecimiento = 1 años |soportevital = |sistemacarga = |otros = |funciones = *Nave de batalla (reducida)Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections *Fragata *Patrulla |roles = |primer uso = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Autoridad del Sector Corporativo *Hijos e Hijas de la LibertadJedi Trial *Utapau *Confederación de Sistemas IndependientesStar Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la RepúblicaDark Forces: Soldier for the Empire *Nueva RepúblicaDark Forces: Rebel Agent *Remanente Imperial *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas LibresLa Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente *HuttsLords of Nal Hutta }} El Crucero pesado clase ''Acorazado, o simplemente el '''Acorazado', era un tipo de nave capital construida para la ocupación planetaria y el combate espacial, usada por la República Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico, la Nueva República, gobiernos locales y varias otras organizaciones. Era uno de los diseños de naves más ubicuo en toda la galaxia. Características Dimensiones [[Archivo:Dreadnaught_schem.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Esquemas de un Crucero pesado clase Acorazado.]] La quilla de la clase Acorazado corría casi 600 metros con el arco superpuesto para producir una apariencia parecida a una concha. Cada nave tenía un grupo de armas en las ampollas diseminadas por el casco. La nave fue designada como crucero pesado por la clasificación estándar''Imperial Sourcebook'' y fue considerada como una nave de guerra reducida en comparación con los diseños de naves del Núcleo. La parte ventral delantera de la clase Acorazado se utilizaba como una masiva bodega de carga, con un hangar de atraque situado en la proa de la nave. En el centro de la nave se encontraban las bodegas de carga adicionales, frente a las zonas que albergaban el reactor principal y los generadores de energía secundaria. Los puertos de acoplamiento también se encontraban a ambos lados de la nave. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos Los sistemas de armas incluían veinte cañones láser cuádruples (seis en la proa, siete a babor, y siete a estribor,), diez, cañones turbolásers (cinco a babor, cinco a estribor montados en las ampollas) y diez cañones lásers (cinco en la proa, y cinco en la popa). Algunas naves fueron personalizadas más adelante para ofrecer armas anti-cazas estelares. Los proyectores de escudo deflector también se encontraban dentro de algunas de las ampollas que flanqueaban el casco y los transceptores de sensor primario y secundario estaban situados hacia la popa de la nave, a los lados dorsales y ventrales, similares a los de las Corbetas CR90. Aunque estaba tecnológicamente avanzado en el momento de su construcción, la clase Acorazado carecía de una buena velocidad subluz (clasificación Clase 4), sufrió fallos informáticos y no pudo competir con diseños comparables en términos de potencia de fuego y escudos. Entre tres y cinco cruceros clase Acorazado podían superar a un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]]. Tripulación Además de los inconvenientes técnicos, las naves de la clase Acorazado también requerían que más de 16.000 tripulantes estuvieran presentes para lograr un rendimiento óptimo, lo que es tal vez la proporción más alta de tripulantes por kilómetros que se encuentra en comparación con cualquier otra nave moderna. Este alto requerimiento de tripulantes puso tensiones en los esfuerzos de reclutamiento y convirtió el suministro de Acorazados en una pesadilla logística. En comparación los Acorazados equipados con circuitos esclavos reducían los requisitos de tripulantes a solo 2.200. Complemento de hangar El diseño inicial no estaba enfocado hacia el servicio de transporte, pero a medida que las naves fueron mejoradas y reconstruidas, las bodegas de carga centrales se convirtieron en hangares, y un complemento común de 12 cazas estelares TIE se le añadió a la nave. Puente de mando A diferencia de muchos diseños de naves de guerra contemporáneas, la clase Acorazado no tenía una sección de puente fácilmente visible, optando por albergar las plataformas de mando y las estaciones de tripulación dentro de la superestructura blindada principal. Estas áreas estaban ubicadas en el lado central de la proa. Historia El crucero pesado clase Acorazado fue diseñado y desarrollado por Motores Estelares Rendili para las Fuerzas Judiciales de la República y para servir como nave insignia de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetarias''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' alrededor de 80 años antes de las Guerras ClonDark Forces: Soldier for the Empire y se basaba en el más gran [[Acorazado clase Kandosii|Acorazado clase Kandosii]] mandaloriano, que databa desde la época de las Guerras Mandalorianas.Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of RendiliKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Servicio temprano [[Archivo:Rendili Coruscant.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Cruceros clase Acorazado siendo entregados en Coruscant después de la Batalla de Rendili.]] Después de ser comisionados, los Acorazados vieron uso en el final de los principales conflictos, pero sus deficiencias fueron rápidamente evidentes. Para contrarrestar el defecto más notorio de la flota de Acorazados, los militares de la República Galáctica desarrollaron una tecnología para reducir los requerimientos de la tripulación. Al instalar un sistema de circuitos esclavos, lo requisitos de la tripulación podrían reducirse de 16.000 por nave a 2.200.Heredero del Imperio Doscientos de los cruceros pesados fueron equipados con esta nueva tecnología y pasaron a servir en la [[Flota Katana|Flota Katana]]. El proyecto fracasó cuando la tripulación se volvió loca por un virus colmena y, debido a los circuitos, realizo un salto a ciegas al hiperespacio antes de que el virus matara a todos los miembros de la tripulación. Un sistema similar también fue utilizado en los Acorazados de la Flota de Defensa de Rendili. Otro proyecto famoso que vio el uso de los Acorazados, fue el malogrado Proyecto Vuelo de Expansión, el cual iba a realizar una exploración extragaláctica. El diseño de la nave utilizó seis Acorazados para complementar el casco. thumb|200px|Un Acorazado. Además de los gobiernos y organizaciones galácticas, las fuerzas locales también utilizaron estas naves, ya que constituían una alternativa más barata y más fácilmente accesible a las grandes naves de guerra exclusivas de los sectores ricos y muy industrializados. Debido a las restricciones comerciales impuestas por la Federación de Comercio, los mundos del Borde Exterior tuvieron que confiar en sus cazas estelares caseros y en las pequeñas naves para defenderse, a veces accediendo a planos de diseños más antiguos y creando variaciones de la clase Acorazado. Por ejemplo, las Fuerzas de Seguridad Utapauna construyeron y usaron varias de estas naves como naves anti-piratería, con su crucero de Rendili siendo un quinto más grande que un acorazado de la Federación de Comercio. Los cruceros clase Acorazado también formaron parte de la Flota de Defensa de Rendili. Durante las Guerras Clon, los Acorazados vieron un uso intensivo en muchas batallas, incluyendo la Batalla de Duro, la Batalla de Rendili y la Batalla de Coruscant. Debido a que las naves de asalto y los Destructores Estelares más avanzados estaban reservados para tripulaciones de clones y oficiales de la República altamente dedicados, las fuerzas de seguridad planetarias y los militares voluntarios de la República hicieron un uso intensivo de la clase Acorazado.''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition Rehabilitación Imperial thumb|left|220px|Vista trasera de un Acorazado. Los Acorazados vieron un uso extensivo en la Armada Imperial debido a su abundancia. Los escuadrones de batalla asignados a sistemas sin importancia a menudo se les asignaban un crucero clase Acorazado en lugar de un crucero más moderno. Para aumentar su potencial en el campo, la Flota Estelar Imperial mejoró el hipermotor de las naves a clase 2 y convirtió el espacio de carga en un hangar. Con la modificación del hangar, un Acorazado podría llevar un escuadrón de cazas estelares TIE/LN. Estos cruceros mejorados ahora servían como naves de patrulla, que mantenían el dominio Imperial sobre los mundos primitivos. Cincuenta años después de la pérdida de la Flota Katana, el Gran Almirante Thrawn recuperó 178 naves de la flota perdida. Estas naves resultaron ser críticas en su asalto contra la Nueva República, ya que él tenía una abundancia de tripulantes clonados de la armada. Garm Bel Iblis mantuvo una flota personal de seis Acorazados de la Flota Katana, la cual el utilizó para capturar 15 de las naves Katana, incluyendo al Katana; y la última nave de la flota fue destruida durante la batalla por la flota Katana. Algunos Acorazados de Bel Iblis fueron modificados para que pudieran usar cañones de iones, pero se desconoce si esto sólo se usó en sus fuerzas o si era una característica estándar de la Flota Katana. Uso posterior La flota aún incipiente de la Nueva República utilizó cruceros de clase Acorazado donados, capturados o recuperados hasta que la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República los desarmó formalmente después del proyecto de la Nueva Clase. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los Acorazados continuaron siendo utilizados por la Nueva República y su gobierno sucesor, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Muchos cruceros clase Acorazado fueron convertidos por la Alianza Rebelde y más tarde por la Nueva República en fragatas de asalto, que requerían menos tripulantes y poseían un armamento más pesado. Algunos Acorazados terminaron como material de construcción para el Templo Escondido durante la Guerra Sith-Imperial en el 127 DBY.Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 Legado La práctica de Rendili de permitir que los astilleros locales produjeran sus propias variantes de Acorazados con una licencia llevo a la creación de muchos modelos que fueron llevados al servicio militar.The Essential Guide to Warfare Por ejemplo, los utapauno produjeron Acorazados de Rendili en varios tamaños diferentes para su propia flota de defensa. Los quarrens de los Astilleros de Mon Calamari diseñaron algunos de los modelos más extremos mientras trabajaban con la licencia de Rendili. Estos ingenieros, más tarde durante las Guerras Clon, llevaron sus ideas a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Como resultado, su versión refinada de los Acorazados de Rendili, el [[Carguero/destructor clase Providencia|carguero/destructor clase Providencia]] y su variante, el Acorazado Separatista, sirvieron a la causa de la Confederación durante toda la guerra. [[Archivo:Dreadnaught_size.jpg|thumb|220px|Un Crucero pesado clase Acorazado mostrada a escala con un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] (1.600m).]] Entre bastidores Debido a la variedad de fuentes utilizadas y al uso común de las naves de clase Acorazado modificadas, las estadísticas enumeradas en la infobox pueden no representar con exactitud a un Acorazado de la República Galáctica. El original Imperial Sourcebook enumeró un armamento más ligero que la mayoría de las fuentes posteriores. Ambos conjuntos de especificaciones se enumeran aquí. Las naves estelares de la clase Acorazado se ven en mucho en las novelas de Timothy Zahn. Primero fueron mostrados en acción en El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura, en la lucha por el control de la flota Katana. Estas naves fueron mencionadas anteriormente en Heredero del Imperio, proporcionando el casco principal de la Ciudad Nómada, y en la Batalla de Sluis Van donde una variante (una Fragata de Asalto) es atrapada por el rayo tractor del Quimera. Los Acorazados también formarían parte del Vuelo de Expansión. Como muchas de las naves y vehículos en la Trilogía de Thrawn, el Acorazado se originó en el Imperial Sourcebook. El crucero clase Acorazado visto en Star Wars: TIE Fighter y Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter es notablemente diferente en apariencia física de otras representaciones de la nave, incluyendo el modelo utilizado en la secuela de ese juego, Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance. Apariciones *''Outbound Flight'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Lealtad'' *''River of Chaos 1'' * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Light and Dark'' * *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Jedi Search'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' }} Fuentes *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la CSI Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la ASC Categoría:Cruceros pesados clase Acorazado Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de cruceros pesados Categoría:Clases de naves estelares hutt Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Productos de Motores Estelares Rendili